Hopelessly In Love
by KayJune
Summary: She was the best friend, the girl who had been by his side through thick and thin. The one who had been hopelessly in love with him, but he didn't choose her. He chose the other one, the one that had melted his ice cold heart-while Sakura couldn't. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Hopelessly In Love

Chapter 1

**Summary: **She was the best friend, the girl who had been by his side through thick and thin. The one who had been hopelessly in love with him, but he didn't choose her. He choose the skank, the one that had melted his ice cold heart. While Sakura couldn't.

* * *

A pink haired girl and a red-haired one circled around each other. They glared at each other with intensity. "You're a bitch, Haruno!" The red-haired girl, Karin, spatted out. The crowd around them started to form larger.

"Jealous much? Name-calling is a way of secret admiration." The pink-haired girl, Sakura, replied with a smirk.

"As if! You're probably JEALOUS of ME!"

"Hmph. Puh-lease, why would I?" Sakura snorted and smiled. Karin was just another airbag, why would she be jealous of that?

"Possibly because I got him! I got the guy of your dreams, your best friend." Once, those words flew out of her mouth, she was knocked down onto the ground. Sakura was livid, and thus a cat fight had started.

Later that night, Sakura had sent a text to her best friend-Sasuke Uchiha.

**I hate your girlfriend.**

* * *

Sakura rather be in bed than being in an assembly at seven in the morning. She knew why everybody was here, tired. The dance last night was crazy, ranging from inapporiate dancing to catfights. Sakura wasn't going to lie to herself, she was one of those people. She had engaged in a catfight with her best friend's girlfriend. But in her defense, the bitch had deserved it.

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly as the principal of the school went onto a long lecture. She yawned and ran her hand through her pink pastel hair trying to take out the knots. She was a mess in the morning, she had only gotten four hours of sleep. It wasn't enough, especially for a girl like her. She needed at least eight to be fuctional and easy to handle. She winced as she touched the cuts on her cheeks, Karin had some sharp nails. She cracked her neck before turning her attention back to her principal.

"...I want you guys to think about what you have done. Now, you may go."

Sakura rose up from her seat automatically and tiredly went down to the doors. She was going to wait for her best friends in the whole wide world. Her losers, her boys. She tapped her foot down, she would love to leave the gym and go get a frappe. She wanted some caffeine or sugar in her system. She fixed her uniform shirt and looked around. She had seen her childhood best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

He is a loud, cheerful blonde whose hair was golden blonde. It was way to bright that her other childhood bestie, Ino, had complained about it. He spotted her and smile a huge grin. She smiled softly back as he made his way over to her. He had a slight bruise on his cheek from getting his a fight with Kiba Inzuka. His shirt was slightly crumpled and his pants not ironed. He really needed to look presentable.

"Sakura-chan, morning!" He greeted her as he stood right next to her.

"Morning, Naruto. What's up?"

"The bastard is mad about last night."

"His girlfriend started it. She's a bitch."

"Sakura-chan, she's my cousin."

"I am sad that you're related to that piece of trash."

Naruto let out sigh and ran a hand through his blonde locks. Sakura was hard to get through, she was plain stubborn. That was one of the things he loved about her, and also that she very nice to look at. They both walked out of the gym and to the cafeteria. He was looking forward to some ramen to eat.

"Sakura-chan, can't you guys get along? You guys are going to have to, since she is dating the bastard."

"Over my dead body."

Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes. They waited in line for breakfast, something to boost up their energy.

"Sakura-chan, please."

Sakura ordered a double chocolate frappe with whip cream and Naruto ordered a large chicken ramen. They paid and grabbed their things to sit down at one of the tables. Sakura took her sip, and Naruto started to slurp down his bowl of noodles.

"Fine, I will try to make amends with the bitch. But we will not become friends instantaneously!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! Probably right now would be a good start?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took another sip. Her emerald colored eyes scanned the cafeteria, she saw the red-haired skank. She bit her lip from saying another remark about Karin. Naruto wanted her to be nice, so she'll be nice. But not too nice, probably enough to please Naruto.

Karin Uzumaki, cousin of Naruto Uzumaki and girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. She was a beautiful red-head with crimson colored eyes. She had a nasty attitude, which had shadowed her looks. She was a snobby rich kid and a girl who had believed that everything was automatically hers. The reason or how she had caught the heart of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Probably..." She looked at Naruto's pouting face. She bit her lip, but complied. "Fine, I'll go apologize. But when I come back, I want a scone. So you have two to three minutes."

"Okay, okay. Now go!"

He shooed her towards hisc best friend and cousin. Sakura nodded and laughed softly. She took a deep breath and walk confidetly toward the table where Sasuke and Karin were sitting. Her heart was slowly breaking, since Karin was laughing at something Sasuke had said. The Sasuke she had known was never funny, just plain serious.

He was sarcastic, mean, ice-cold, serious, and not fun. It felt foreign to see him like this, it felt like she had failed. She had failed in actually getting to see that side of him. She stopped in front of their table, smile forced and heart slowly trying to rebuild itself. She wanted to put up a brave front.

"What do you want, Haruno?" Karin asked, not hiding her distaste. Sakura bit her lip from laughing and making a remark about Karin's black eye. Sakura did have some nasty punches, and she was feeling a little better.

"I just want to say..." Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "Sorry, sorry about starting the catfight with you."

Karin was stunned, she didn't expect Sakura to apologize. "Uhh, I guess I am sorry also."

"So we're good then?"

"Probably, but I still don't like you."

"I can live with that. How about us Sasuke-kun?" Sakra asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Aa." He smirked as Sakura threw her arms around his neck. She was happy, happy that she was back on speaking terms with her best friend, her first love.

"Great! Okay, I'll see you in art, then! Bye, you two!" Sakura smiled brightly. She was happy so happy that she could probably paint a rainbow. A pretty princess-y rainbow with starts and glitter, even though she was repulsed by those kind of things.

She went back to Naruto and he presented her with a chocolate chip scone with strawberry sauce over it. "Aw, thanks Naruto."

"So how did it go? Did you make amends?"

"Yeah, it went pretty well. Sasuke and I are back o speaking terms, even thought it has only been like several hours."

"That's great Sakura-chan! SO now we could go back to being the three musketeers."

"Yeah, just the three of us!"

"So I'll walk you to your first class?"

"Sure," she replied before looping their arms together and walked out of the cafeteria to their classes. Sakura smiled, it was nice to have such a great and devoted friend like Naruto. She couldn't believe that she had hated his guts so much, that she wanted to kill him.

* * *

Sakura sat in art with Sasuke, she was contempt with just sitting by him. Just to be close by him. "Sasuke-kun, so Karin must be very special to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that you were able to be by her side and support her even though she isn't the nicest." 'Even though she is a skank and your best friend needed you most.' She thought to herself, bitter.

"She isn't the only special person to me, you are to. You have a piece of my heart, Sakura. Even though you are the most annoying being on this planet with sickening pink colored hair."

'But I couldn't have your whole heart.' She though sadly, but she replied differently. "Oh shuddup, my pink hair is unique and exotic. Plus I am not that annoying." She swatted his arm playfully before touching her pink locks, self-conciously.

"Hn." He smirked as Sakura pouted. She stuck out her tongue and he shook his head lightly. They worked on their art assignment in a comfortable aura. They had a few remarks here and there, but it ended with Sakura swatting his arm or Sasuke calling her 'annoying'.

She smiled at him and she couldn't help but think that she was hopelessly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. So hopelessly in love that she might have dug herself too deep.

* * *

** So yeah, it took awhile for me to come up with a plot and how everything would be planned out. If this is a big hit, I will update twice a week. But if not, I will update once a week. The next chapter will be longer, I was just so excited to get the story out there. **

**So please review, even if it is just one worded!**

** Review Goal: 2-5 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. Only the plot.**

Hopelessly In Love

Chapter 2

* * *

"Let's go to my dorm, I'll make us some lunch!" Sakura announced to her two best friends. She clasped her hands together and put it underneath her chin. She looked at them with puppy dog eyes.

She really wanted to make them the best luch ever and besides she was low on money. Sasuke and Naruto would've paid for her, but she didn't want to be a burden on them. Especially with money.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, not to be mean or anything, your cooking sucks." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to be mean or anything, but it was the truth. He didn't want to die from food poisoning anytime soon. "We could just go the cafe down the street, or the sushi buffet." His mouth just started to water at the thought of deep fried tempura..yum.

"No, I just really want to cooking for you guys. Beside a home cooked meal is better than food made by a stranger."

"Sakura-chan, if this is about money, we could pay for you. Right, bastard?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just a few dollars." Sasuke replied while shrugging his shoulders. Sakura bit her lip, and was a bit angry.

"Sure, it is about money! I don't always want to depend on you both all the time, especially when I am low on money." She crossed her arms and glared at the two. "I am sorry that I am not rich like you guys. I just really wanted to cook for you guys."

"Sakura, we don't really care. Fine, you can cook for us, just don't kill us." Sasuke said as Sakura jumped for joy.

"Practice makes perfect," she said before dragging them both toward her dorm.

"Not any kind or amount of practice would help you." Naruto muttered and Sakura had heard him. She landed a real good hit on his head and it shut him up.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sakura and Ino were walking towards the cafeteria. They just had language arts and were stuck with tons of homework. Sakura looked at her best friend as Ino greeted another student. One that Sakura had not known, it wasn't her fault, she was just a bit reserved.

Ino was a blonde bombshell, she was merely the whole package. She was athletic, funny, smart, beautiful, popular, and rich. What was there more to ask for? It wasn't a huge surprise that she had known almost everybody at Konoha Academy. Ino was kind of vain also, but you would have to get use to it. She had broken some hearts here and there, but she thought she had found her one and only. Her soulmate, Sai.

But after a year of dating, at one of the dances, Sai had came out of the closet. It happened right after Ino and him had been announced the queen and king. He told her on the stage in his speech, and Sakura had felt bad for her friend. Ino was mortified and the only joy was that she got to kick him in the area where the sun don't shine.

Ino didn't leave her dorm at all for awhile, and Sakura had to comfort her. Soon after awhile, Ino got out of the slump. Sakura and Ino entered the cafeteria and went into line. Sakura ordered a sandwhich and a coke while Ino had ordered a soup and crackers with water. They went to go sit down at one of the tables that were free.

"So, I heard you made amends with Karin." Ino announced, possibly trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, I might as well accept her as Naruto's cousin and Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. Even if I don't want to, but whatever."

"I am happy that you are going past this, besides Karin is actually prety cool."

Sakura would've snorted, but it wasn't very ladylike. So She just rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwhich. Did everybody love Karin? Was Karin that desirable? "I bet." Sakura took a sip of her coke and wiped her hands with a napkin.

"Sakura, just get to know the girl."

"Well, she didn't really try to give me a chance at the dance."

"It was kind of your fault." Sakura gave her a disbeliving look and Ino just nodded. "It's true, you should't have thrown the first punch.

"She was talking mess about me! Besides, you weren't even there, so shut up!"

"You know why I don't go to the dances anymore. So, you know better than to do that. I am surprised they didn't call your parents. Think before you do." For some reason, Sakura just wanted to go back to her dorm and cry. Nobody was on her side, even her best friend. But instead she finished her sandwhich and coke, and went to go throw the scraps away.

Sakura sighed and she dropped the trash into the garbage. "What's wrong, Pinky?" Sakura turned around to see one of her classmates, Kiba.

"Don't call me pinky, dog-breath!" She retorted as Kiba had just chuckled.

"Then, don't call me dog-breath, pinky!" Sakura roller her eyes, but a smile bloomed onto her face. Kiba was just a brunette Naruto, they were kind of like in so many ways. "So what's wrong?" They walked together outside, they had five minutes until lunch was over.

"Everybody is on Karin's side." She replied and Kiba snorted.

"Why the hell would they be on her side, she is a bitch tough."

"Thank you! Finally, someone on my side!" She threw her hands up in the air and smiled. It was nice to have someone on the same page as her.

"No problem, just shocking though." He shurgged cascually as Sakura laughed.

"I know right, but whatever. I am over it, I am trying to be nicer to her." Sakura did air quotes around the word, nicer.

"Why? I don't think she deserves any of your kindness, Sakura."

"Well, I am on the same page as you, but whatever." She shrugged and went back inside the cafeteria. "I'll see you later, Kiba."

"Bye Sakura."

* * *

Sakura and Naruto entered the gym and changed into their gym clothes. They went to go get a carpet swuare to do their push-ups on before the gym teacher had came.

"Why were you talking to Kiba?" Naruto had asked her as they did their push-ups.

"Why does it matter, Naruto?" Sakura replied as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I don't like him, and you know that."

Kiba and Naruto do't like each other because well its hard to explain. Especially when they seem like they could be really great friends, on the way they are so similar to each other. I believe it started when they were in elementary school and everybody hated Naruto. But soon everybody accepted him, except Kiba. I think it has to do with sports and stuff, you know rivals?

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Kiba is my friend!"

"I don't like him, just don't conversate with him." Naruto stretched his legs and twisted his body to crack his back. He groaned in pleasure, he had some knots in his back.

"You're not in charge of me! The last time I've checked I am older than you. SO back off." Sakura bit her lip because some of her fellow classmates had looked at her confused. She glared at him, they need to mind their own business.

"Sakura-chan...just listen to me."

"I listened to you already! I am trying to befriend your cousin even though I hate her guts! You know that too!"

"..."

"You know why I freaking hate her, but you still pressure me into making her my new BFF." She glared at him. "Just back off for once."

Naruto shut up and Sakura went to go sit down at the bleachers. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Why are girls so complicated?" He asked himself. He knew he had messed up big time and he just sighed and went to go line up for the jog.

* * *

Sakura trudged into her dorm room and dropped her schoolbag onto the ground. She was tired since she had gym last period. She walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. She drowned the drink as she walked into her bedroom. Her bed looked so inviting, but she had so much homework. She sighed and started to work on it and maybe she'll go hangout with Sasuke Naruto had a date with some girl, he had met at a ramen stand the other day. And with what had happened at P.E., she didn't really want to talk with him.

She hurriedly finished her homework, making sure everything was correct and her work had shown. She went to go take a quick shower and dressed into a t-shirt that had a picture of a owl with nerdy glasses. She slipped on some jeans and put on her ankle boots. She put on her pleather jacket and fixed her hair into a messy bun.

She grabbed her cell phone and keys with a few dollars. She exited her dorm and locked it before going to Sasuke's dorm a few floors up. She entered the spare key, he had given her, and strolled into the room. She was shocked to see Karin in an apron, mixing something into a bowl.

"Oh hi, Sakura." Karin greeted her and Sakura nodded beofre walking more into the room.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice sounded throughout the dorm. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Oh hey, am I bothering something?" Sakura asked as her eyed dirfted toward Karin and Karin just smiled.

"Well, not anymore." Karin replied while licking her lips. Sakura felt heartbroken and she knew what Karin was implying what they have done earlier, before she had came.

"You know what, I'll just go. I wanted to hang out Sasuke, but you are busy. So I'll see you later."

"You can stay, Karin is just about to make dinner."

"Yeah, I am making pasta with extra tomatoes."

"I'll just go, I don't want to impose." Sakura said with a forced smile.

"No stay, maybe you can watch me cook. I've heard that your cooking isn't the best. Maybe I can teach you a few things." Sasuke wore a smirk and Karin just giggled. Sakura felt like running away far from them.

"It's okay, I had plans anyway." Sakura lied as she hugged Sasuke bye.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? I promise." Sasuke announced as he went to go sit down on one of the stools.

Sakura nodded before exiting the dorm. Sakura sucked in a deep breath before going out of the school building. She might as well go into the city, it was a nice day. Maybe she'll go get a job, she was running low on money. Besides she didn't want to bother her parents who were already having finacial problems.

She started to walk toward the gates until someone called out her name. She turned around to see Kiba and she smiled and waved. He grinned in return and ran up to her.

"Hey, Sakura." Kiba greeted her. "What are you up to?"

"I am going to go out into the city." She replied as she put one of her pink locks behind her ear.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" She looked at his grinning face with an eyebrow raised. She was wary because it wasn't everyday when someone had asked to accompany her, except for Naruto and sometimes Sasuke. But it was Kiba, one of the kids she had grown up with.

"Are you asking me out?" Kiba just chuckled before replying.

"Yeah, you can say that. So what do you say?"

"Sure, I like for you to accompany you." Kiba's grin was wider as they walked out of the campus together.

* * *

** Thank you for all of the reviews, I was shocked when I saw thirteen. Lots of love! So next update would be Wed. Jan.29. **

** After Wed. Update, all updates would be Monday and Thursday. It gives spaces for reviews to come in. If the story is still a big hit, updates will be sooner.**

** Goal: 14-17 Reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

Hopelessly In Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura stood outside of school, waiting for Sasuke. Today was the day she was going to confess to him. This might be the only chance before she leaves to Suna for summer vacation. She was nervous, so nervous that she was slightly trembling.

She smiled as she had seen him walk out of the school building. She took in a deep breath as he walked toward her. In his confident stride, looking as yummy as he always did. Sakura blushed, thinking that she might ravish him on the spot.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. I need to tell you something." She greeted him with a nervous smile.

"I have to tell you something also." She nodded, thinking it was a confession from him. Oh how she was so naive and so in love.

"I l-"

"-Sasuke!" Sakura and Sasuke turned to see a red-haired girl running toward them. Sakura cursed under her breath and Sasuke smirked at the red-head. "Hi, Sasuke." The red-head, Karin, had greeted him. Sakura bit her lip from yelling at the girl, she might be another fangirl. She just smiled at Karin and Karin smiled in return.

"Sakura," Sasuke said trying to her get her attention.

"Yes?" She replied.

"This is my girlfriend, Karin. I wanted you to meet her." Sakura's heart just broke, and her eyes filled with tears. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I am leaving for Suna today for summer vacation. I just wanted to let you know, so we can't hang out and I'll miss your birthday." She handed him a gift bag. "So here, I got you something early."

"Thanks." Sakura just nodded and hurried off.

* * *

Kiba and Sakura were walking down the sidewalk, admiring the city's lights. It was pretty dark and Kiba and her had seen a movie and went shopping. Sakura checked her watch and saw that the time was nine in the evening.

"Kiba, I think it is time for us to leave." Sakura said as she pulled his arm so they can get back to campus.

"Okay, Okay." He chuckled as he smiled. They walked onto school's ground.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sakura shyly smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Sakura thought it over, she might be able to get over Sasuke with Kiba. Plus she did like Kiba, he was good looking and funny.

"Sure, I'll really like that." Kiba smirked ad kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed prettily and waved as Kiba walked off. She went off to her dorm with a hug smile on her face and her heart being mended.

Sakura changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Her dreams filled of a certain brunette and not an Uchiha.

* * *

It was afterschool and Sasuke and Sakura were going to hang out. She couldn't wait, it has been a while since they had hanged out and she just can't wait. She was dressed in a magenta sweater and a pair of jeans with UGGS. She wanted to go out to the city again because she needed to get a new outfit for her date with Kiba over the weekend.

Naruto had been ignoring her ever since he had found out that Kiba and her were dating. Sasuke showed his anger by growling at Kiba (not really) and glaring at him. She had some overreactive friends.

Sasuke had came out of his dorm and they started on their way towards the city. "Are you sure about dating Kiba?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Sakura rolled her eyes, he had asked her the same question earlier.

"Yes, I am." She replied and dug her nails into the palm of her hand.

"Hn. So what do you want to do?" He asked as he parked by the curb. They got out of the car and Sakura had stretched.

"Hm, let's go to the mall. I need to go shopping for a new outfit." She replied and they walked toward the mall.

"I don't understand why you need another outfit. Didn't you go shopping last night with Kiba?"

"Yeah, but I need a new outfit for Kiba's and I's date." She said as they went inot a store and she went to check the racks.

"You are so spoiled." Sakura just stuck out her tongue, he knew that he was going to pay for it. She smiled softly to herself before grabbing some clothing and trying them on. After a while, Sasuke paid for three bags of shoes, clothing, and accessories.

"So do you want to get a bite to eat?" She asked him as they walked back to the car.

"You're so fat." He replied before poking her stomach. Sakura blushed and was a bit angry.

"Shut up! I am not that fat!" She exclaimed and Sasuke smirked before putting her bags into the car.

"Sure. Pinky, I can't grab a bite to eat. Karin is making dinner for me. Sorry." Sakura nodded but she was a bit hurt. Today was just supposed to be her and Sasuke, hanging out like they used to before Karin.

"Oh okay, I guess we can go back to the campus. I'll just go hangout with Kiba." Sasuke's fist turned white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I still don't understand why you are going out with him."

"I am going out with KIba because I like him and he likes me. What's so hard about that?"

"I don't know it's you." Sasuke froze that came out wrong. He cursed himself and Sakura was about to break down and cry.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am undesirable?"

"Noo, that is not what I had meant!" He answered as he snuck a peek at her pained expression.

"Well, it sounds like that!" Sasuke parked his car in the parking lot and they both got out of the car.

"Sakura...you know that I didn't mean it like that." He said as he watched her grab her bags with anger.

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun. We both know what you meant. I am sorry that I am not like Karin and that I have to use Kiba to get over my love for you." Sakura froze at what she had said.

"Love me?"

"Forget it, Sasuke-ku, Sasuke!" Sakura ran off to her dorm with tears running down her face.

She threw her bags onto the ground and changed into her pajamas. She wiped her tears as she crawled into her bed. She sniffled and looked at her phone vibrate. She picked up her phone and looked at the message she had received.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**To: Sakura**

**Message: I don't like your boyfriend.**

She laughed a bitter laugh and threw her phone against the wall. He had not right to say or text that to her. He didn't understand and Sakura had spent the whole night crying to herself.

* * *

**Okay, here is the update. Sorry that it is short, I'll make the next one longer, probably 3000 words more or so. Sorry again! Thank you for all of the reviews and expect a lot of SasuSaku and a time skip in the next chapter.**

**Next Update- Feb 3, 2014**

**If pass review goal- next update would be- Feb 1, 2014. **

**Review goal: 25-28 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only Plot**

**Note: Sakura's parents are divorced, she lives with her mother. **

Hopelessly in Love

Chapter 4

* * *

It's been a month since the whole arguement with Sakura and Sasuke. It has been a month since Sakura and Kiba had been going out, and Sakura was happy with her relationship. Sasuke and her were still friends, but it was quite awkward around them. Well, why wouldn't it be? Sakura had confessed accidently to her best friend, and first love.

It was also a little tense since Sasuke had broken up with Karin, a few days later after the whole Sakura loving Sasuke thing. Sakura was walking down the hallway when she had seen their break up. Sakura kind of felt bad for the red-head, Karin did love Sasuke.

Now, Sakura was walking down the deserted hallway to go to the office. She was late to school and she didn't want to be yelled at though. She didn't like being in trouble at all. She turned the corner when she had heard some moans. She rolled her eyes, some people should keep the PDA afteschol. Goodness, the kids at her school were horny.

She was about to yell at the two, and maybe tease them. But she saw that the guy was her boyfriend of one month, Kiba, kissing some tramp. "Kiba..." She said slowly. Kiba turned around to see his pink-haired girlfriend. Sakura had tears building up in her eyes as Kiba just smirked at her and returned to the tramp. Sakura ran off to her dorm, she'll just skip the rest of the days.

She entered her dorm and threw down her backpack as the books fell out. She screamed in frustration as she knocked down a vaseand it shattered into several peices. She was hurt and broken, and she just couldn't handle it. She thoght that Kiba might just be the one for her, even after the whole Sasuke thing. Her phone started to vibrate and Sakura panted while wiping away her tears furiously. She walked over to her bag and grabbed her cell phone.

She checked that it was a message from Sasuke and bit her lip before opening the message. It was still uncomfortable talking to Sasuke.

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**Where are you?**

She smiled at the message even though her heart was still hurting. She sent her reply before setting her phone onto her coffetable. She was going to clean up the glass peices and probably fix herself up.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sakura**

**In my dorm, why?**

Sakura cleaned the vase carefully, not to cut herself. She slipped on her slippers that were by the door so that her feet would be safe from stepping on the glass. She went into her bathroom and washed her face. She sucked in a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She glared at her reflection, she started to point out everything negative about herself.

She did have a big forehead and she a puffy cheeks. She had a few pimples on the side of her head. Her hair was too short with dead ends, she was kind of fat. Sakura pointed out eveyrthing about herself hat she thought was true. She jumped up in surprise as she heard knocking on her dorm's door. She walked over to the door and composed herself.

She answered the door and was met face to face with Sasuke. "Oh, hi!" She greeted him and ushered him into her room. She closed and locked the door and Sasuke sat down on her couch. "What's up, Sasuke? What are you even doing here too? Lunch isn't until another two hours, you shouldn't been skipping!"

"You're such a hyprocrite. How about you? Why are you skipping, maybe to spend time with your mutt of a boyfriend?"

Sakura bit her lip at the mention of Kiba's name. Sasuke noticed her movements and raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura sucke din a deep breath before replying. "He cheated on me, so I skipped today." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and put a blank face back on.

"I am going to kill him..." He said to himself, but Sakura had heard him.

"Sasuke, you don't have to! I'll handle it." He looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. "I will!" She held up her hands in her defense.

"Sure, come on." Sasuke said as he got up from the couch and Sakura was confused.

"What? Where are we going?"

"The mall, so you can do your post break-up shopping stuff." He replied and Sakura let out a light giggle.

"Sasuke, that is what Ino does. I like to go to the nearest ice cream shop, and pig out. So maybe we could go to my favorite one in the city?" He nodded and Sakura let out a squeal. She went to go get a jacket and slipped on her shoes.

They exited her dorm and went to Sasuke's car. He drove them to the ice cream shop and they entered the shop. Sasuke looked at Sakura as her eyes sparkled as she had seen the different flavors. Kiba was going to get it, and Sasuke smirked as she started to tell the worker her order.

* * *

"So Sasuke is single?" Ino asked Sakura as they walked through the mall. It has been a few hours since she had caught Kiba cheating on her. And right afterschool, Ino had called her to go shopping. So now here, they are.

"Yeah, for like the past month or so."

"Maybe you can get me a date with him?" Ino's blue eyes sparled at the thought of going out with the Sasuke Uchiha.

"I thought you were into that kid named Shino." Ino waved her hand up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"I am over him, now I want Sasuke. So how about that date?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, it's not like you like him or anything. And it isn't like he likes you, and you have Kiba. What a catch, forehead." Ino licked her lips suggestively at her pink-haired friend as she went through the racks of clothing. "Besides who wouldn't want me? I am the total package, don't you think?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded. Ino was so vain sometimes. "Ino, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, forehead? Spit it out. I don't like being left in the dark." Ino was always demanding.

"Kiba cheated on me." Sakura bit out, and it still hurt. It has only been a few hours.

"Wow, Sakura. Can't even keep a guy, like parents together?" Sakura gasped at how Ino brought that up. Her parents divorce was painful for her, since it felt like it was her fault.

"Ino, how could you?" Sakura asked as she felt like breaking down. Ino just shrugged and looked through the clothing. Saura walked out of the store and took a deep breath. She left the mall and started her way back to campus. She can't deal with Ino right now, besides Sakura needed some space also.

She wiped away the tears and started to compose herself. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out. SHe read the message from Ino.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**So how about that date for me with Sasuke? :)**

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored the message. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and decided to stop at a local cafe. She might as well get something to eat.

* * *

** So sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school, I have three projects! Well, I had four, but I turned one in already. Plus softball training, and finding out my grandfathr has a few more weeks left. Goodness, life is taking a toll. I am so sorry again!**

**Next Update: Monday**

**Review goal: 35-40 reviews**


End file.
